Urban Legend (T.I. album)
Urban Legend is the third studio album by American rapper T.I., released on November 30, 2004, through Grand Hustle Records and Atlantic Records. The album debuted at number seven on the Billboard 200, selling 193,000 copies in its first week of release, it charted at number one on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart, and at number one on the Top Rap Albums chart. The album's official lead single, "Bring Em Out", was released on October 19, 2004 and became his first top ten hit, peaking at number nine on the US Billboard Hot 100, while the second single "U Don't Know Me" peaked at number twenty-three on the Billboard Hot 100. His third single "ASAP" reached number 75 on the U.S. charts, number 18 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts and number 14 on the Hot Rap Tracks. T.I. created a video for "ASAP"/"Motivation". However, "Motivation" only made it to number 62 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. The album features production provided by long time collaborating Producers DJ Toomp, Jazze Pha, Lil Jon, The Neptunes, Nick "Fury" Loftin, David Banner and Sanchez Holmes. New Producers to contribute to the album would inclued Daz Dillinger, Kevin "Khao" Cates, KLC, Mannie Fresh, Scott Storch and Swizz Beatz. Featured guests on the album would include Trick Daddy, Nelly, Lil Jon, B.G., Mannie Fresh, Daz Dillinger, Lil Wayne, Pharrell Williams, P$C, Jazze Pha and Lil' Kim. Upon its release, Urban Legend received generally favorable reviews from most music critics, where most music critics saw it as another major improvement. The Recording Industry Association of America has certified the album platinum, with over 1,000,000 copies shipped in the United States alone. Track listing 1. "Tha King" 2. "Motivation" 3. "U Don't Know Me" 4. "ASAP" 5. "Prayin for Help" 6. "Why U Mad at Me" 7. "Get Loose" (featuring Nelly) 8. "What They Do" (featuring B.G.) 9. "The Greatest" (featuring Mannie Fresh) 10. "Get Ya Sh*t Together" (featuring Lil' Kim) 11. "Freak Though" (featuring Pharrell) 12. "Countdown" 13. "Bring Em Out" 14. "Limelight" (featuring P$C) 15. "Chillin with My B*tch" (featuring Jazze Pha) 16. "Stand Up" (featuring Lil Jon, Trick Daddy & Lil Wayne) 17. "My Life" (featuring Daz Dillinger) Samples * "Tha King" ("King Of Rock" and "Hit It Run" by Run-DMC) * "Prayin for Help" ("When I'm Gone" by Cynthia Biggs & Dexter Wansel0 * "Why U Mad at Me" ("Bumpy's Lament" by Isaac Hayes) * "Bring Em Out" ("What More Can I Say" by Jay-Z) * "Limelight" ("I'll Never Let You Go" by Leon Sylvers) List of singles * "Bring Em Out" Released: October 19, 2004 * "U Don't Know Me" Released: January 11, 2005 * "ASAP" Released: May 24, 2005 Personnel * Kori Anders - Mixing Assistant * Big Kuntry King - Performer * Leslie Brathwaite - Engineer, Mixing * Greg Gigendad Burke - Art Direction, Design * Mike Caren - A&R, Engineer * Chris Carmouche - Engineer, Mixing Assistant * Kevin Cates - Producer * Jeremiah Claudius - Assistant Tracking Engineer * Andrew Coleman - Engineer * Kevin Crouse - Mixing * Lavell Crump - Producer * Daz Dillinger - Producer * DJ Toomp - Producer * Mannie Fresh - Producer * Fury - Producer * Brian "Big Bass" Gardener - Mastering * Jason Geter - A&R, Assistant Engineer, Executive Producer * Sanchez "RockHead" Holmes - Engineer, Producer * Cameron Huff - Engineer * Hannah Kang - A&R * KLC - Audio Production, Producer * Lil Jon - Audio Production, Producer * James Lopez - Marketing * Tony Love - Bass, Guitar * Jonathan Mannion - Photography * Josh McDonnell - Mixing Assistant * Khary Menelik - Mixing Assistant * The Neptunes - Producer * Zack Odom - Engineer * Peaches - Stylist * John Pirretti - Mixing Assistant * P$C - Performer * Bryan Pugh - Mixing Assistant * Ray Seay - Mixing * Cyrus Shamir - Engineer * Nico Solis - Mixing Assistant, Track Engineer * Scott Storch - Audio Production, Producer * Storty B - Producer * Supa Engineer - Mixing * Swizz Beatz - Audio Production, Producer * T.I.P. - Executive Producer * Phil Tan - Mixing * Tom Tapley - Assistant Engineer * Corey Williams - Engineer Links * See Also * List of Albums Category:T.I. albums Category:Albums Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2004 albums Category:2004 hip-hop Category:American hip-hop Category:American hip-hop albums Category:Southern hip-hop Category:Southern hip-hop albums Category:Grand Hustle Records albums Category:Wikipedia